VULCANUS-9
|type = Melee |designer = Aegis Institute |source = Mileage Auction |price = $0 |rateoffire = High |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = None |stun = High |fire = Slash Slash with fire |addon = |used = |system = vulcanus9 |magazine = 10 |ammotype = |gradeA = |zombiez = 2 |gradeB = |gradeC = }} VULCANUS-9 is a VULCANUS melee weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A special sword developed by Aegis Institute and applied with Vulcanus Parts System. When the gas line parts are activated, it can deal tremendous damage to enemies. *This weapon can be obtained from Blueprint No. 6. Advantages *High damage, especially in B mode *Does one hit kill against players in classic battles *Long attack range for a melee weapon, especially in B mode *Medium rate of slash and stun power in both modes *Does not affect player's speed *Ammunition can be generated automatically *Destroys obstacles easily with both modes *Has afterburn effect *Illuminates surrounding as a flashlight in B mode (only applied for the wielder) Disadvantages *No knockback power or stun effect in both forms *Requires ammo to take advantage of Vulcanus form *Low magazine life span *Obtainable via Crafting only *Flames can be heard and seen with ease, revealing user's approach VULCANUS-9 Confirmed Set A set that includes VULCANUS-9 Perfect Pick Recipe, the specified blueprint with S grade, permanent durability and 16000 points. Tips ; Overall *There are 3 forms for this weapon; normal form which has moderate rate of slash and low damage (can attack a single target only), Vulcanus form which has lower rate of slash with burning effect that deals very high damage and applies an afterburn effect, and without the burning effect which deals lower damage (but still higher than normal form) and applies no afterburn effect when the ammo is drained. (Vulcanus form in both states can attack multiple targets in an area of 180 degrees) *There's no condition to activate the Vulcanus form, but the extra damage from the burning effect requires ammunition to be at least 1 gas box. However, the ammo can regenerate itself automatically when switching to the normal form. **When in normal form, it will generate ammo again instantly. In case the player keeps fighting in Vulcanus form with no ammo, it will not generate any gas box. *VULCANUS-9 can generate up to 10 gas boxes as maximum. Upon using B mode, it will flame up and deal high damage. If the sword runs out of ammo, it will stay as is - The user will remain wielding it in the Vulcanus form but without taking advantage of the extra damage from the burning effect. *It takes 2 seconds to transform to Vulcanus form as well as in contrast. **Beware that attacking right after activating B mode way too quickly will not apply the burning effect, therefore dealing lower damage and no afterburn effect. However, attacking in this form deals higher damage than in the normal form. *When regenerating, it takes 1.5 seconds between each gas box. Totally, it takes 14 seconds for a full recharge. However, the player does not need to wait until full charge to take advantage of the extra damage in Vulcanus form. **VULCANUS-9 ammo can be quickly refilled when you re-buy it in a buy zone, or buying another melee weapon and rebuying VULCANUS-9. This is a good trick to quickly its ammo. Please note that you must be in normal form or have switched to another weapon to be able to re-buy VULCANUS-9 directly. *VULCANUS-9 can inflict an afterburn effect against multiple enemies in Vulcanus form. **It can also be inflicted on your teammates if friendly fire is allowed. *The indicator on the blade's cross-guard notifies the user of the gas combustion level, going from reddish at the highest to yellowish as it depletes. *VULCANUS-9 can perform 1-hit-kill in Original modes, even with armor (except for legs) in Vulcanus form with the burning effect. If the burning effect vanishes, it requires 2 slashes to kill a player. Release date *South Korea: 22 October 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 27 October 2015. *China/Japan: 28 October 2015. *Indonesia: 2 March 2016. *CSN:Z: 8 June 2016. Users Terrorist: *Yuri: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Vulcanus9_viewmodel.png|View model, B mode File:P_vulcanus9.png|Player model File:Fabextravulcanus9.png|Perfect Pick Recipe File:V9koreapos.jpg|South Korea poster File:V9twhkpos.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:V9chinapos.jpg|China poster File:1456877921_incso_20160229_20160302.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Vulcanus9_vulcanus11_poster_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Yuriwithv9.png|Yuri with VULCANUS-9 File:V9hud.png|HUD icon File:Mdecodersupplyboxpointexpupvulcanus911.png|Vulcanus Pre-order Package Vulcanus-9.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *This is the first weapon under melee category that uses ammunition. *This is the second melee weapon that can inflict a negative effect on a target upon attacking, after Dual Nata Knives. *Its slashing animation sequences are similar to the Beam Sword while the idle animation is similar to the Wakizashi. **The slashing sound is similar to THANATOS-9 upon missing, and similar to Tomahawk upon attacking a target or wall impact. *In Zombie Scenario, the zombies attacked with the weapon's afterburn effect will die again after respawn due to the fact that the effect wouldn't be worn out. The player will also receive the earn money for killing them. External link *Sword at Wikipedia. *Flaming Sword at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons